Girls Night
by Occult Medicine
Summary: Artemis is injured and finds herself with unwanted company. LJ Prompt response.


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, yada yada yada. Vous entendez.

* * *

Artemis stood at the entrance of the cave as she watched the team leave for a mission, hands clenched. Her grip tightened as she watched the ship fly out of the hideout, door closing behind them. The moment it did she let out a groan of pain and crumpled onto the floor, clutching her left leg. In the last mission she had been slashed trying to block a hit aimed at Megan, who had been knocked out. Now she was removed from any future missions until she was completely healed.

Stifling a whimper, she carefully placed some weight on her left leg and lifted herself up from the floor. However when she looked up she couldn't help but groan; she had never realized what a distance her room was from the entrance. Now that they were gone though, she could complain all she wanted without that idiot Kid Flash calling her weak.

"Need some help?"

Artemis turned around slowly, praying it wasn't true. Her hopes died as quickly as they arrived; Megan was floating towards her with a concerned look on her face.

"What are you doing here," Artemis asked, her voice bitter. The last thing she need was the pity parade from Miss Cheerful.

Megan reeled back a bit, noticing her angry tone. "Well, I was feeling guilty about you being injured because of me last mission, so I decided to stay here and help you out!"

"Wow that's so kind of you," she answered sarcastically while taking a step forward. She winced, pain shooting up her leg.

"No, wait let me help you!" Megan quickly moved towards, hands reaching out to pick her up. Artemis slapped them away, glowering.

"I'm fine," she growled. "Why don't you go bake some cookies or something?" With that she turned her back on the alien and trudged out of the room.

* * *

Artemis started forward, awakened by two short raps on the door. She rubbed her eyes slowly, sitting up. After the painful journey to her room she had thrown herself on her bed and fallen asleep.

"Artemis?" Megan asked cautiously, peeking her head into the room.

"Yeah?" she answered groggily. Megan took it as an invitation and stepped inside. Artemis saw she was holding a tray full of cookies and fought back a smile.

Megan sat on the corner of her bed precariously, looking unsure what to say. Artemis sighed before letting a small smile slide onto her face; this girl was too sweet to stay mad at.

"Can I have one?" she volunteered, reaching for the tray. Megan immediately lit up and nodded, eagerly pushing the tray at her.

"Of course! I wasn't sure what you liked though so I made a little bit of everything. I've got chocolate chip, sugar, raisin, oatmeal, peanut but-"

Artemis laughed, interrupting her teammate's rambling, "Chocolate chip is fine." She picked one up and bit into it with suspicion; she had heard about Megan's infamous first batch. However she was pleasantly surprised to find it was delicious; the cookie almost melted in her mouth. She quickly picked up a few more, eating each one slowly.

Megan giggled, "I'm glad you like them! I was really worried, I had hoped we'd be good friends…". Her voice softened a bit at the last part, a sad look crossing her face.

She felt a stab of guilt in her chest. Sighing, she answered, "Sorry about today, I was just annoyed I couldn't go. I'm new to the team as is, and I feel like if I miss one mission I'll be forever out of the loop."

To that the alien laughed again, reaching over and tapping Artemis's head lightly. "Hel-lo Arty! You're part of the team now. You don't have to worry about that. And if it's about Kid Flash-"

"Pft, I could care less about that moron," she scoffed, flicking her hair to the side. Then she smiled up at the alien. "Thank for staying with me though. It must have been hard to tear yourself away from that man-candy."

Megan tilted her head at first, confused. A few seconds later a red blush covered her face.

"Oh no no, I don't…" her voice faded as her the intensity of her blush increased. Artemis chuckled at her embarrassment. "Just kidding."

The two fell into a companionable silence, continuing to eat the cookies. When there were no more Artemis cleared her throat and stretched her arms upward, letting out a yawn.

"So, is this the part where we watch D-grade actors in romance movies while spilling our secrets?" Her voice was reluctant.

"Actually," Megan began, " I was thinking we could raid the boy's rooms and look for anything embarrassing." She smiled at her teammate, a wicked glint her eye.

Artemis grinned back, getting up from the bed with her crutch. "I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

Response to an LJ prompt.


End file.
